A cellular mobile communication wireless access system and a wireless network (hereinafter, referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE)” or “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA)”) have been examined in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). In the LTE system, a base station apparatus is also referred to as evolved NodeB (eNodeB) and a terminal apparatus is also referred to as user equipment (UE). The LTE system is a cellular communication system in which a plurality of coverage areas of the base station apparatus is arranged in a cell shape. A single base station apparatus may manage a plurality of cells.
The base station apparatus transmits data to the terminal apparatus using a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH). In the 3GPP, the support for coordinated multi-point transmission and reception (CoMP) which is a technology in which a plurality of base station apparatuses (cells, transmission points, or reception points) is coordinated with each other to perform interference coordination has been examined. The base station apparatus can transmit a single PDSCH to the terminal apparatus by using one of the plurality of coordinated transmission points. The base station apparatus can transmit a single PDSCH to the terminal apparatus by using the plurality of coordinated transmission points.
NPL 1 describes a technology of controlling the transmission power of a PDSCH for each transmission point in the CoMP. In NPL 1, a parameter (PB) related to the transmission power of the PDSCH is correlated with a DMRS virtual cell ID. NPL 1 describes that the parameter (PB) corresponds to a power boosting level for a cell-specific reference signal (CRS).